Si tu m'aimes
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Trois ans après la défaite du Shredder et des Kraangs, les tortues et leurs amis ont maintenant 19 ans. April et Casey ont terminé l'école. Et si April se rendait compte qu'elle est VRAIMENT amoureuse de Donnie depuis 3 ans? Que fera-t-elle? Va-t-elle lui révéler ses sentiments? Ou va-t-elle se taire et rester auprès de Casey en pensant l'aimer?


Si tu m'aimes

Source: Tortues Ninjas

Genre: UA + Songfic + Romance + Deathfic

Couple: Donatello x April O'neil

Disclaimers: Les personnages de NT et la chanson ne sont pas à moi, sauf la descendance de Miwa (alias Karaï)!

Résumé: Et si April se rendait compte qu'elle est VRAIMENT amoureuse de Donnie depuis 3 ans? Que fera-t-elle? Va-t-elle lui révéler ses sentiments? Ou va-t-elle se taire et rester auprès de Casey en pensant l'aimer?

Chapitre unique

POV April

_Si j'avais su que le bal de fin d'année au Collège serait aussi soporifique et aussi nul que ça…_

_Je vous laisse deviner l'ambiance super ennuyante du bal, à part les profs, personne ne dansent, c'est pour dire!_

_Je serai auprès de Don et les autres entrains de fêter Noël, là au moins je me serai amusée! _

_Tien? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat-il comme un fou quand je pense à Donatello?_

_J'aime Casey! Enfin, je crois…_

**Je le sens**

**Je le sais  
><strong>

_Je connais cette chanson. Elle est de Lara Fabian, une chanteuse Belge._

**Quand t'as mal **

**A l'autre bout de la Terre  
><strong>

_Je suis bien idiote. Idiote et stupide. Quand j'ai rencontré les tortues c'est Don qui m'a rattrapé, qui a voulu me délivrer des Kraangs. C'est encore lui qui a voulu me réconforter quand mon père fut transformé en une énorme chauve-souris…et quand Kraang Ultime a transformé tous les habitants de New-York en étranges créatures. Sauf Casey et moi._

_Et c'est lui qui a trouvé l'antidote contre le mutagène. Je l'ai remercié en l'embrassant sur la joue, mais je n'avais pas fait attention à son expression surprise et heureuse._

**Quand tu pleures**

**Pendant des heures sur mon cœur  
><strong>

_Quand je pense à mes amis tortues, c'est le visage de Donatello que je vois._

_J'ai du lui briser le cœur quand Casey et moi leur avons annoncé qu'on sortait ensemble. Sa tristesse était palpable, mais j'ai fais celle qui n'avais rien vu. _

_Une imbécile._

**Je pourrais hurler **

**Le jurer  
><strong>

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher d'aimer Donnie? _

_Rien et tout à la fois._

**Même si je ne vois rien d'où je suis  
>Je sens ton chagrin<strong>

_Papa n'approuverait pas nos sentiments (si Don a encore des sentiments à mon égard) car Don est une tortue mutante et je suis une humaine. _

**Quand je me vois **

**Sans tes mains **

**Sans tes bras  
><strong>

_Il y a aussi le faite que notre Amour devra demeurer secret, à l'abri des égouts car jamais Donatello, ses frères et leur père ne pourront monter à la surface en plein jour._

**Je ne peux plus respirer  
>Et j'entends si souvent le chant du vent<br>**

_Que faire? Je me rends compte que mon corps veut être au près de celui de Don, je veux que ses bras se referment avec douceur sur ma taille, je veux qu'il respire le parfum de mes cheveux et qu'enfin il m'embrasse._

**Qui vient pour me ramener vers tes Landes  
>Sous ton ciel d'Irlande<br>**

_Mes yeux se posent sur le T-Phone que Don avait fabriqué pour moi. La photo représente Casey, mais j'y vois le visage de Don me souriant, les joues d'un vert un peu plus foncé._

**Quitter ma vie sans préavis  
><strong>

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'écris un texto à papa afin de le prévenir que je vais chez mes amis tortues. Et que je passerai la nuit chez eux, Maître Splinter m'ayant invité deux semaines plutôt. _

**Je le ferais**

**Si tu m'aimes**

_Je prends ma valise d'une main l'autre tenant toujours mon T-Phone où je demande à Donnie s'il est d'accord de venir me chercher en bas de l'échelle._

**Même si j'ai tort **

**Tout est plus fort  
><strong>

_La réponse ne tarda pas._

_**"J'arrive tout de suite!"**_

_Une fois dehors, la chanson toujours en tête, je m'avance vers une plaque d'égouts que j'ouvre facilement, envoyant mon sac à l'intérieur._

_Au lieu du POUF, j'entendis une voix me dire qu'il l'a attrapé._

**Que la raison**

**Tout est plus fort que ton nom  
><strong>

_Cette voix est celle de Donnie. Me mettant à accroupie, je me glisse à l'intérieur du sous-sol, descendant doucement à cause de mes chaussure à talons._

**Que je redis **

**Et que j'écris  
><strong>

_Une fois en bas, je contemple Donatello. Il n'a pas vraiment changé en 3 ans. Moi, non plus, à vrai dire. Sauf peut-être que je vis en appartement et que je travaille le soir en tant que serveuse dans une pizzeria._

**Sans arrêt sur les écrans de ma Vie  
><strong>

-April, tu es ma…gnifique.

**Et j'espère que chacune des aurores**

**Que je vois me mènera à ton corps  
><strong>

_Touchée par le compliment sur ma tenue contrairement à Casey qui n'a pas remarqué que je n'étais pas habillée comme les autres jours. _

_Sympa de la part de l'homme que j'ai cru aimé durant 3 ans._

**Je quitterai tout **

**Si tu m'aimes  
><strong>

_Mes cheveux sont lâchés et bouclés, je porte une robe blanche avec des fleurs qui représentent des tournesols. J'ai à mes pieds des chaussures blanches pour un bas collant gris clair._

**Je sais que je n'me trompe pas  
>Que quelque part au loin là-bas<br>**

_Donnie prit mon sac de sa main droite, j'enroule son bras gauche de mes bras, posant ma tête contre son bras. Donnie me demande pourquoi je fais ça, que je sors avec Casey, mais je l'interromps en lui disant que j'avais fais une erreur en sortant avec Casey. Que je ne l'aime pas, que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre._

**Tu penses encore à moi  
><strong>

_Du coup de l'œil, je vois Don sourire, mais l'instant d'après il affiche une mine toute triste. Dois-je lui dire? Après tout, il a le droit de savoir que jamais durant ces trois longues années son visage n'a quitté mon cœur._

**Tu m'as gardé dans tes bras  
><strong>

_Que c'est lui l'homme de ma vie. Que j'ai conscience que la vie ne sera pas toujours drôle, mais jamais, je ne veux me marier avec un homme qui jamais ne me rendra heureuse._

**Une place**

**Un débat  
><strong>

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lanche! Heu, je veux dire " me lance"! M'arrêtant de marcher, je me jette à l'eau._

**Dis-le-moi tout bas**

**Que tu m'aimes **

-Je t'aime, Don. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire beaucoup plutôt, que j'ai agi égoïstement en te faisant croire que j'aimais Casey. Mais ce soir, j'ai compris. Certes, nous sommes différents, mais ne ditons pas que les différences s'attirent? Je sais aussi que, si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, je devrai prendre de gros risques, mais je m'en fiche. Je t'aime! Je regrette tellement de t'avoir blessé par le passé! Mais je t'aime vraiment, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme! Jamais, je ne serai heureuse sans toi à mes côtés! Je veux vivre, rire, pleurer, vieillir, mourir à tes côtés!

**Que tu m'aimes**

_La réponse de Donatello fut la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il me fit. Laissant tomber mon sac à terre, il me décolla du sol où il me fit tournoyer dans les airs pendant cinq ou dix minutes en pleurant et riant de joie, ses yeux luisant de bonheur, criant à tue tête qu'il est la tortue mutante la plus heureuse du monde entier. _

**Je le sens **

**Tu penses encore à moi  
><strong>

_Quand il me posa au sol, il m'embrassa passionnément. Dire que les baisers de Casey étaient…comment dire? Fades? Oui, fade est le mot. Celui de Donnie me fit l'effet d'être au Paradis, d'avoir des ailes dans le dos…_

**Je le sais **

**Tu m'as gardé tes bras  
><strong>

_Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, je souris à mon amoureux, comme ce dernier me sourit._

**Dis-le-moi…!**

**Que tu m'aimes…!**

_C'est main dans la main que nous arrivons au repaire où j'explique à Leo, Miwa, Raph', Michangelo et Maître Splinter le pourquoi Don et moi sommes ensemble._

_La famille de Don nous félicita, heureux pour nous. Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier ce merveilleux Noël…_

EPILOGUE: 78 ANS PLUS TARD

Toujours POV April

_Aujourd'hui, ça fait 78 ans que je suis mariée à Donnie. Mais cela fait deux heures que je suis seule dans les égouts. Maître Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey et Miwa sont décédés depuis longtemps. _

_Donnie vient de rendre son dernier souffle ce matin, je suis à ses côtés._

_78 années de mariage marquées par la perte brutale de Leonardo un mois avant nos cinq ans il mourut dans son sommeil de maladie (pneumonie) à presque 23 ans. Six mois plus tard Raphael perdit la vie en voulant mettre en fuite des voleurs chez mon père, il reçu une balle en plein cœur._

_Mon père est mort à cause d'un accident de la route, 13 ans après celle de Raphael. Sa mort brutale me fit très mal car il avait coupé les ponts avec Donnie et moi quand je lui avais demandé s'il serait d'accord pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel lors de mon mariage avec Donatello._

_Mikey perdit la vie à cause d'un puissant cancer, plus exactement une tumeur à l'estomac, qui lui causa beaucoup de souffrances, lui qui était la joie de vivre. Il avait su atteindre l'âge (respectable pour une tortue) de 45 ans._

_Je n'ai plus revu Leatherhead après l'enterrement de Michangelo. Il est sûrement mort depuis longtemps…_

_Agée de 63 ans Miwa avait rendue son dernier souffle, épuisée, chez son fils. Elle n'avait qu'un seul enfant, son fils, qui lui fit honneur en lui donnant de nombreux petits-enfants qui venaient nous voir de temps en temps. Son mari fut le seul à ignorer l'existence des frères de son épouse. Sauf de la mienne._

_Quand à Maître Splinter il a atteint l'âge honorable de 110 ans afin de faire connaissance avec ses arrière-petits-enfants. Comme sa fille, il perdit la vie dans son sommeil, le cœur détruit d'avoir perdu quatre de ses cinq enfants._

_Néanmoins, il a pu gouter au bonheur d'être grand-père puis arrière-grand-père._

_J'avoue volontiers d'apprendre la grossesse de Miwa me fit mal au cœur. Car tout au long de notre mariage, jamais Don n'a sut me donner un enfant. Et pourtant j'en rêvais! Mais grâce à Akira, j'ai accepté le choix du destin._

_Après tout, ne suis-je pas sa marraine? Il m'a donné beaucoup d'amour comme je lui en ai donné ainsi que Don et Mikey._

_Ma fin est proche, je n'ai pas peur. Malgré l'absence de mes beaux-frères, de ma belle-sœur et de mon beau-père, j'ai eu une belle vie._

_Me rallongeant à côté de mon mari, je lui prends la main tout en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Lentement, doucement, mon cœur cesse de battre. Je sais qu'Akira viendra, il nous découvrira Donnie et moi, sans vie, il sait ce qu'il doit faire._

_La dernière image qui me vient en tête avant que je ne parte est celle de mon mariage: _

_Donnie et ses frères avaient fait l'effort de s'habiller d'un smoking blanc pour Donatello, de couleur crème pour ses frères et d'un smoking gris clair pour Maître Splinter. Je me rappelle que Miwa portait une longue robe lavande sans bretelle avec des sandales blanches._

_Voila…_

_Je suis partie._


End file.
